


The Harem Princess

by BunnyFair



Series: Kubard Series [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Missionary Position, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, age gap, age gap kink, blowjob, harem/brothel worker, mild princess kink, pretty basic, sex worker fluff, there is sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Kubard goes to visit his favorite brothel and saves a new girl. Fluff and then smut ensues. Pretty straightforward to be honest. But it's cute. Please enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Kubard smiled widely when he saw the brothel and chuckled when a few women waved at him, calling his name. He lightly smirked and took a swig of his drink before tossing the empty bottle away. He walked inside and glanced around, humming in thought.

Madam walked over to him and smiled politely. "And, what are you looking for for tonight's pleasure, Kubard? We've gotten a few new ladies, fresh faces for you to enjoy."

Kubard scratched his chin in thought and looked around, the new girls popping out to him. He hummed and stared at one girl on a couch with another man. The man was quite large (still smaller than himself, of course) compared to the girl and was hugging her close, his face buried in her cleavage. Instead of the typical faux-pleasurable expression he was used to, the girl was obviously distressed and was pushing feebly on the man's shoulders.

He frowned and walked over, commenting to the Madam, "I think I'll save this damsel from her captor."

Madam lightly smirked and sipped from her glass. "Try not to break anything this time."

He waved his hand and patted the man's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, mind if I get a turn?"

The man glared and straightened up, holding the girl to his side. "I already paid for my time with her, wait your turn."

Kubard shrugged and offered his hand to the girl. "She's obviously distressed and doesn't want to be with you. Can't imagine what you'd do to her in the bedroom. Come here, dear, you'd have much more fun with me."

The girl, lifted her hand and flinched when the man beside her pulled her to him tighter, drawing a yelp from her pink-painted lips. The man glared at Kubard. "Back off, pal, she's mine."

Kubard sighed and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Alright, I tried being friendly. Let's go outside."

The man paled when Kubard easily lifted him and let go of the girl as Kubard carried him out, throwing him out the door and into the street. Kubard nodded to himself and walked over to the girl, plopping back onto the couch beside the girl, stretching his arms over the back of it.

She shifted nervously and glanced up at him, keeping her head down. She glanced at him and softly said, "Thank you for that, sir. How should I repay you?"

He hummed and glanced over at her, taking in her appearance. The makeup she wore made her seem younger than she actually was and she wore soft pink lingerie under a short black sheer robe. "Just get a cup and a jug of your finest drink. And, which room is yours?"

She lightly bit her lip and glanced up at him nervously. "It's upstairs, third on the left. It's the princess-themed room."

He nodded and patted her head, feeling how soft her short blonde was. He stood and walked to the room. He turned on the dim lights first and blinked at the soft pink lights before turning on the regular lights.

The bed was very cliché princess themed with the four-posted bed and sheer drapes, ready to be closed at tugs of the ribbons on each of the posts. He sat in the plush chair in the corner and tugged off his boots, setting them beside the small table. He stood and walked over to the bed, easing himself onto the soft mattress. He grunted in surprise when he sunk into it and settled back against the small mountain of pillows.

He inhaled and smiled slightly at the soft sweet scent of the room. The girl nudged the door open and stiffened slightly at seeing him on the bed. She quietly nudged the door shut and relaxed when she realized he was still fully clothed.

She padded across the soft carpet and set the jug on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. She carefully poured the glass full and offered it to him. He took it and motioned for her to sit beside him.

She climbed up on the bed beside him and tugged the robe around herself as it shifted. He hummed and sipped some of his drink, letting it linger on his tongue before swallowing it. "You're a new girl, what's your name?"

She jumped slightly, glancing up at his face. "Oh, um yes, sir, I'm new. My name's Alice."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No need to be so formal with me. I'm Kubard, you might've heard of me."

She nodded slightly. "Okay, Kubard. Yeah, Madam's mentioned you before. She said you mostly like to drink, but you do have fun with the girls too on occasion. And you tell a lot of stories."

He smiled and nodded. "All true. So, you're Madam's newest princess. You must be something special."

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "She just said I look the part the most. I do enjoy all the softness it comes with it. I just wish my," she cleared her throat as her cheeks flushed, "clients weren't so rough."

He hummed in thought and nodded, finishing off his cup. He held it out and she refilled it obediently. He smiled and drank some, letting himself relax into the pillows.

He held out his arm and smiled charmingly. "Come lay on me, princess. I just want to hold you, maybe tell some stories."

She nodded slightly and carefully moved closer, gingerly tucking herself into his side. She rested her head on his chest and lightly placed her hand on his chest. He gently tucked her close and smiled as she flushed. "Want to know how I got this scar here?"

She looked up as he pointed to the scar over his eye and nodded slightly. "Sure."  
 

He grinned and finished off his cup, setting it on the nightstand closest to him. "Well, it was on the top of a mountain and it was given to me by a three headed dragon."  
 

She softly gasped and her eyes widened as she stared at him. "Nu uh! Dragons aren't real!"  
 

He chuckled and lightly squeezed her hip. "Well, they were! And I slayed the mighty dragon myself! Now, quiet, I can't tell it if you keep interrupting."  
 

She nodded rapidly and settled down, resting her head on his chest as he started from the beginning. She smiled widely and he grinned as he retold his most famous story to her. From climbing the mountain to killing the beast, he watched her facial expressions change from everything from fear to awe and listened to her softly gasp at the particularly scary spots.  
 

He smiled as her eyes started drooping and carefully laid her back, pulling the blanket over her. She jumped slightly and blinked awake at him, mumbling incoherently. He chuckled softly and patted her head as he stood up. "Get some rest, princess. Don't worry, I'll return to tell a new story tomorrow."  
 

She smiled slightly and settled back, curling up on her side. He smiled as she dozed into a light sleep and turned off the main lights, leaving the dim pink lights on. He quietly closed her door and fished out a handful of gold coins to give to Madam on his way out.  
 

Madam glanced over the coins and raised an eyebrow. "She is not worth this much, Kubard. Especially since you only seemed to speak with her."  
 

He grinned and pulled his cloak on, clasping it. "Nah, she's worth it. Give the extra to her, let her go out to the market and buy something she wants. I'll be back tomorrow, so make sure she's ready for me."  
 

Madam hummed and handed the coins to the accountant that came by. "Of course. Shall I tell her wear something more sensual?"  
 

He hummed in thought and shook his head. "No, just tell her to wear something comfortable. I'll be back, Madam."

Madam nodded and smiled to herself as he let himself out of the brothel. An older girl raised an eyebrow at her and rested a hand on her hip. "Are you playing matchmaker, Madam?"  
 

Madam simply smiled coyly. "Of course not. Now, let's get Alice some more comfortable clothing as requested."


	2. Chapter 2

Kubard made his way to the brothel and grinned widely, holding a soft blanket in his arm. He walked into the brothel and looked around curiously, smiling when he saw Alice serving drinks to a group of men. She smiled sweetly as she refilled their cups and looked up when she heard his heavy footsteps.

He smiled and hid the blanket behind his back, looping his arm around her waist. "Mind if I steal you away?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Let me find a replacement and get a fresh jug for you first. You don't mind waiting for me in my room?"

He shook his head and squeezed her hip. "Don't keep me waiting too long princess."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "Of course not."

He smiled and pressed a swift kiss to her temple before heading to her room. He stepped into the room and sat down in the chair to unlace his boots, setting them aside. He easily removed his top layer of clothing and set them on the chair.

He eased himself onto the bed and settled back into the pillows, setting the blanket on her usual side of the bed. He ran his hand over it and smiled softly at the soft texture. He relaxed back and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander some.

Several months had passed since he had saved his princess from her 'captor' and he enjoyed every minute with her. He mostly told her his stories, from his wild ones to the gritty dark ones. And she hung onto his every word with a mixture of emotions, ranging from awe and amazement to horror and fear.

He hummed lowly when he thought of other activities they'd done together and shifted. She'd admitted she was still very new in the bedroom and considering her line of work, she did need to practice so none of her customers would be angry. Of course, he was more than happy to help her and let her practice on him.

He quickly discovered how good those soft lips felt and, were he a weaker man, she could've done him in several times within mere minutes. Her lap dances were also quite enticing and he's lost his trains of thought when initially helping her practice. Considering his proportional size, they'd yet to fully fuck but he'd fingered her while she grinded against his cock.

He rubbed his hand against the front of his pants and softly grunted at the hardening bulge. He glanced at the door when it opened and smiled as Alice let herself in. She smiled at him and turned the lock before walking over to her side of the bed, setting the items on the nightstand.

He smiled as she poured the drink and glanced over her outfit. She wore a light pink silky nightgown with a pair of black stocking that reached her thighs and a sheer black robe. He took the cup and drank some as she settled beside him.

She leaned into him as he hugged her waist and smiled at him. He rubbed her hip as the nightgown slid up and tugged her into a light kiss. She hummed softly and kissed him back, lazily combing her fingers through his hair.

He chuckled softly and pulled back, setting the cup on the nightstand. "How's your day been, princess?"

She smiled and massaged the back of his neck with her fingers. "It's been long, lots of generals celebrating."

He softly groaned as she rubbed a tender spot and closed his eyes. "Yeah, we had a long battle. Didn't run into too much trouble, though."

She hummed softly and lightly nipped his ear, softly saying, "That's good. Mind if I help you relax?"

He chuckled softly and lightly squeezed her ass. "Depending on how what you want in return. Keep massaging and I may doze off."

She giggled and pressed closer, loosely hooking her leg around his. "Well, I did have something else in mind."

He lightly smirked and massaged her ass. "Well, I'm not gonna stop you."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice smiled and climbed onto Kubard, sitting on his lap. She pressed her hands on his chest and leaned up, pressing her hands to his chest. He held her hips and relaxed back as she pressed her soft lips to his.

She hummed softly and moved her hips against his, lightly nibbling his lip. He nipped on her lip and lightly smirked, squeezing her ass. She softly gasped and pulled back, nibbling down his neck.

He settled back and chuckled softly when she tugged on his shirt and he nudged her back, easily moving her as he sat up. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. She smiled and trailed her hands down his chest, tracing along his muscles.

He lightly smirked and squeezed her ass. "Lot more you can do than touch, princess."

She smiled and pushed him to lay back. "I think I'll do what I want to my knight."

He softly growled and tightened his grip on her ass. "Better watch that tongue princess."

She smiled sweetly and dragged her nails down his chest. "I've got something I'd rather use my tongue for."

He smirked and she nipped his lip once more before kissing down. He settled back and rubbed her sides, sliding her nightgown up and over her breasts as she loosened his pants. He shifted and lifted his hips to help her kick off his pants before she pulled off the nightgown.

She smiled teasingly and moved down between his legs, dragging her nails against his thighs. He twitched and gave her a look before softly groaning when she dragged her tongue against his quickly hardening length. He settled back and loosely tangled his hand in her soft hair.

She gave a few more licks on his cock and lightly sucked on the tip, working her way down. She softly moaned as she tasted his precum on her tongue and closed her eyes as she sucked. He softly groaned and tightened his grip on her hair, guiding her to bob her head faster.

She moaned softly as he tugged on her hair and flushed as she focused on sucking on his cock. He groaned and she glanced up at him before sucking harder. He softly grunted and groaned out, "Keep that up and I won't last much longer princess."

She pulled back and lightly smirked. "Maybe that's the point."

He lightly smirked and tightened his grip, forcefully guiding her head down to continue sucking. "Then get to it, little princess."

She softly moaned around his cock as she sucked and gripped his thighs tightly, pressing her nails into his skin. He softly groaned and moved her head to bob faster. She moaned and tightened her grip when he finally came, spurting into her mouth.

She carefully swallowed his thick cum and moaned softly, slowly pulling back. She licked her lips cleaned and smile sweetly at him. "How was that?"

He chuckled softly and loosened his grip, combing his fingers through her hair to tame it back into place. "Good. Now, why don't we move these pillows and have you take your proper seat?"

She giggled softly and nodded, twisting to pull off her panties. He moved the pillows out the way and grabbed her hand when she moved to take off her stockings. "Leave those on. They look good on you."

She smiled and nodded, lightly kissed him. "Of course."

He smiled softly and laid back, holding her hips as she climbed up to sit over his face. He held her hips as she lowered down and glanced up as she gripped his hair with one hand and the headboard with the other. He lightly smirked and pressed close, inhaling deeply.

He softly growled and squeezed her hips before dragging his tongue along her core. She moaned softly and pressed closer, tightening her grip on his hair. He smirked and licked faster, holding her in place.

She gasped when he sucked on her clit and moaned loudly, arching out. She pulled on his hair and moaned as he sucked on her clit, easily sliding a finger into her. He slowly moved his finger as he sucked on her clit and glanced up as she arched out fully.

He loosened his grip on her hip and palmed her ass. He eased in a second thick finger and licked the juices off his hand. She moaned and rocked her hips, tilting her head back. He smirked and nipped her thigh, slowing his hand.

She softly whined and tugged on his hair. "Do - don't stop, Kubard."

He hummed and kissed her thigh. "Wanna take that final step, princess?"

She nodded and breathed, "Yes, please. I want you to fuck me."

He chuckled softly and removed his fingers, guiding her to plop beside him. He held up his wet fingers and lightly wiggled them at her. "Clean these off for me then, princess."

She flushed and nodded, gently wrapping her lips around his fingers. She lightly sucked on them and ran her tongue between them, cleaning off her own juices from his fingers. He nipped her neck and let her finish cleaning his fingers before settling on top of her, loosely holding her waist with one arm.

He lightly grinded against her and lightly kissed her. "You sure about this, princess?"

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course. I trust you."

He smiled and reached down to guide himself to slowly press into her. She softly moaned and hooked her legs around his waist as he slowly thrusted until he was fully in her. He softly groaned as her walls tightened around his length and squeezed her hip, carefully watching her facial expression.

He stared as her eyelids fluttered between open and closed and her lips silently formed words. Her chest lightly heaved as she softly panted, making her nipples brush against his chest. He lightly smirked as her nails pressed into his upper arms and lightly thrusted into her.

She gasped and arched up, moaning softly. He smirked wider and lightly pinched her hip as her eyes closed. "Ah, eyes on me, princess."

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her cheeks blossoming in red. He slowly moved his hips and trailed his hand over her body, tweaking her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. She moaned and arched up, tightened her grip on his arms.

He smirked at her and slowly thrusted faster, holding her in place with one arm. She moaned louder and tightened her grip, digging her nails into his upper arms. He softly groaned as she clenched her walls around his cock and thrusted harder, holding her in place.

She moaned and arched into him fully, hugging his neck as he started moving faster. He held her hips and groaned softly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. She clung to him and moaned loudly, pressing her nails into his shoulders as she came around his cock.

He groaned and thrusted into her a few more times before pressing close as he came. She moaned softly and loosened her grip, letting him pull back to lay beside her. He tucked her close and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand as he wrapped his much larger hand around hers. She smiled softly and he tucked her close, holding her to him. "How'd you enjoy that, princess?"

She smiled and lightly kissed him. "Best time so far."

He smiled and squeezed her close. "Glad to hear that. Oh, did you notice your new blanket?"

She giggled and nodded. "Of course and I love it. You always bring me the best gifts."

He chuckled and rubbed her side before reaching over to grab the jug of drink. He drank a swig of it and laid on his back, tucking her close. She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest, laying partially on top of him. He hugged her waist and lazily rubbed her back as he drank.


End file.
